Everything
by YamiNoTomoyo
Summary: 10/Rose. What is, what was, what ever could be. The Doctor can see it all. Oneshot.


Inspired by TCASM's "What If," from chapter 824. Well, not the content, but the format, certainly. (And I mean inspired – seriously, I wrote it out in maybe five minutes, excluding editing/revision. Which was another five minutes. That's what I call INSPIRED.) Oh, and thanks for the cake, too! :D

Subsequently inspired by the lines below, from the Parting of the Ways. 10/Rose, though strictly speaking part of it is remembering a scene from 9… Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

"_I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be."_

"_That's what I see, all the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"_

_

* * *

_

**is**

Once again, they are off, heading to parts unknown, ready to take on the universe and all that it throws their way.

This is truly the life, he thinks, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He wants it to stay like this forever – the two of them, traveling anywhere they fancy, just because they can.

While holding tight to the rail, she turns towards him slightly, a smile gracing her face. He laughs out loud, with a mad grin appearing in return, as he absently flips a switch and presses a few buttons on the controls.

She asks where they are going this time, and he simply shrugs back, still grinning. The TARDIS will take them where she will, and they'll muddle through one way or another, as they always have. It's more fun that way.

His eyes meet hers, and he can't help but stare for just a moment, even while trying to drive this blasted thing.

Finally, they come to a slow stop, and she can't help but remark that somehow, they both managed to stay standing up during that wild ride.

He chuckles, and steps forward to reply, but slips on the floor and falls mid-sentence.

The irony is not lost on either of them. She can't fight off the giggles, and he glares at her, annoyed – but inwardly, he's smiling and laughing with her, because really, what's a bit of embarrassment as long as she's so happy?

That's how he knows.

**

* * *

was**

He had made a mistake.

She proceeded to yell at him, and strip him bare. Bit by bit she tore down his actions, so clearly that even he was astounded. She knew exactly how to hit him, which points to strike, everything.

He couldn't help but be a little in awe. Even as the majority of his mind was locked up in a torrent of guilt and rage, the part of him that was constantly thinking marveled at this woman.

She was a mere human, just a small step above an ape, and yet, she could do this. Her words held as much power to cut him as any weapon in the world, if not more power.

For the first time in years, he remembered.

Humanity.

The war had stripped him of it. The sheer brutality of every action had worn down at him, so subtly that even he hadn't noticed just how deep the change had gone. And now this woman, this incredible, normal, _human_ woman, was reminding him why he had once considered humans his own people, even more than the Time Lords. They had a capacity for more. The Time Lords were great. Humanity was something else entirely.

And this girl, this simple girl, reminded him.

With every day, he was becoming more human again. And he liked it. It meant he was healing. Maybe one day he could walk around without half-wishing, just once, that his attempt to save the world would end in his final breath. Maybe. She was giving him life again. It hurt; oh, how it hurt. But he could feel that pain, and with it happiness, for the first time in so long, and with it something else, some other emotion stirring ever so slightly within him.

Apes. When he first met her, he had called humans "apes," like primitive beasts. Towards her, even. And still, she decided to come with him.

Then and there, he silently swore he would never call humans that dreadful word again. He knew better. She had taught him better.

**

* * *

ever could be**

He will tell her to run, and she will laugh and run with him, far away from the danger.

He will hug her closely, tightly, knowing that once she leaves his grasp his world will end, because she will be gone.

He will watch in horror as she falls, and will read the final words on her lips with disbelief.

He will hear her say it, and miss his chance to say it back, and wonder why the world is so unfair.

He will reach out to her, and she will reach back, and their hands will fit together.

He will hold her, simply hold her, as she cries.

He will kiss her pale lips, now lifeless, and wish they'd had more time.

He will rub her abdomen, eyes wide, because he had never dreamed he'd be so blessed as to give her a child.

He will scream her name in ecstasy, so overwhelmed that for once he can't think, and it will be incredible.

He will run towards her, and she will run towards him, but then pain shoots up his side and he will fall, realizing he will never reach her.

He will smile sadly as she breathes her last, because she still looks beautiful as she passes away, and always will.

He will stare for what seems like years, not quite willing to believe it's actually her, since that would be too kind.

He will see her striding bravely down the aisle, and his breath will catch.

He will laugh wildly as her latest attempt to bake falls flat, and then run quickly, before she can properly give chase.

He will tell himself he hates her for saving his life, but will know it's a lie, and only wishes she hadn't sacrificed herself.

He will lie next to her, watching her sleep, and wonder what he has done to deserve her.

So many things, so many ways, so many paths for them both. None of them certain. All of them possible. He can see it all.

But there is one thing he has not seen for them. She will never leave him willingly.

And really, that's all he can ask for.


End file.
